Comment draguer un Norvégien ennuyé
by YumeNoYosei
Summary: Danemark en a marre ! Il aime comme un fou Norvège, mais celui-ci ne le regarde même pas... Un jour, alors qu'il s'apitoie sur son triste sors, une feuille arrive comme par magie du ciel sur son bureau et lui donnera 10 précieux conseils pour draguer l'élu de son cœur ! Yaoi, DenNor.


Ah que coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec une ... Chose ? Je sais pas si on peut qualifier ça "d'histoire" en fait mais bon... Je reviens avec du... DenNor ! Yeah ! Moi qui rêvé de pouvoir en écrire un il a fallu que ça soit un truc totalement idiot...

Mais bon, je dois avouer que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Même s'il doit y avoir encore des fautes... Pourtant j'ai vérifié, j'vous jure ! Mais je crois que moi et la langue Française, on s'aiment pas trop...

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont au papa d'Hetalia au nom imprononçable, la "chanson" utilisée est d'une grande chanteuse française (québécoise aussi, non ?) seule l'histoire est sorti de ma petite tête endommagée, et encore, je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre nous l'ont fait !

**Rating : **T pour plus de sécurité, on sait jamais ! T'façon, qui lit les histoires en "K" hein ?

**Résumé :** Danemark en a marre ! Il aime comme un fou Norvège, mais celui-ci ne le regarde même pas... Un jour, alors qu'il s'apitoie sur son triste sors, une feuille arrive comme par magie du ciel sur son bureau et lui donnera 10 précieux conseils pour draguer l'élu de son coeur !

Voilà, voilà ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture, en espérant vous faire un chouïa sourire ou même rire pourquoi pas ?

**Attention ! **:** L'abus de connerie de Yume est dangereux pour la santé...**

* * *

Comment draguer un Norvégien ennuyé.

Danemark soupira une nouvelle fois, il regardait la feuille qui se trouvait sur son bureau devant lui. Il avait encore demandé à Norvège de se marier avec lui, mais celui-ci lui avait tordu le bras dès qu'il avait touché sa main pour lui passer la sublime bague qu'il lui avait achetée... Du coup, Danemark avait mal, et son coeur était brisé.

Soudain, une feuille arriva par la fenêtre grande ouverte de son bureau, elle voleta un temps puis se posa sur le bureau de Danemark, juste devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil, puis d'un sourire enfantin, il prit la feuille entre ses mains et approcha sa tête. Il était si prêt que son nez effleurer le papier, il dut plisser les yeux pour ne pas loucher.

- 10 leçons pour draguer l'élu de votre cœur, par France-Niichan ! Énuméra-t-il à haute voix.

Soudain, il se recula en riant comme un fou, son frère français était tellement intelligent ! Avec ça, il aura son petit Norvégien d'ici la semaine prochaine ! Il sautilla comme un fou sur sa chaise, tout heureux. Son frère était le meilleur pour la drague, il n'aurait qu'à suivre ses conseils à la lettre et à lui le mariage avec Lukas !

Matthias était tout heureux, vraiment ! Norvège serait à lui, enfin ! Tellement qu'il bascula de sa chaise et se retrouva nez contre terre, les fesses relevées et la feuille froissée gentiment posé dessus...

* * *

**Leçon N°1 : Les fleurs.**

C'est un grand classique, certes ! Mais ça avait à chaque fois son petit effet se dit Danemark ! Il se planta alors avec un grand bouquet de roses rouges, il y en avait deux cents ! Danemark affichait son plus beau sourire Colgate ! Norvège allait être touché par cette attention, c'était sûr ! Il accepterait les fleurs, lui sauterait dans les bras et l'embrasserait à pleine bouche !

Danemark passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles en riant, oui, il allait enfin être à lui !

Il se posta alors devant la porte en bois de Norvège, il prit l'énorme bouquet de sur son épaule et le plaça devant lui. Il n'y voyait à présent plus rien.

Il passa sa tête à gauche, puis à droite, impossible de voir où se trouvait la sonnette ! Rah ! Foutues fleurs de mes deux co...

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à grande vitesse, provoquant un léger courant d'air qui fit vaciller les fleurs, et en même temps le pauvre Danois qui tenter toujours de trouver la sonnette.

- Danemark ? Fit la voix ennuyée de Norvège.

Matthias sursauta et se mit droit comme un "i". Il avala sa salive, repassa sa main dans ses cheveux et se mit à rire d'un rire atrocement bête.

- HEY ! Norvège ! C'est pour toi !

Il lui tendit le bouquet avec un grand sourire que Lukas ne vit pas. Les fleurs passèrent des bras du Danois au Norvégien. Quand Matthias fut libéré de son poids, il ouvrit grand les bras, s'apprêtant à recevoir un Norvégien totalement sous le charme.

Mais à la place, il se mangea violemment le bouquet de fleurs en pleine poire. Le choc fut tellement fort qu'il perdit l'équilibre et qu'il dévala les escaliers avant de tomber sur le sol froid, les fesses les premières !

Avant qu'il n'arrive à se dégager de l'énorme bouquet, la porte avait froidement claqué, laissant un pauvre Danois seul, des pétales de roses dans la bouche.

Raté...

* * *

**Leçon N°2 : Lui conter un beau poème ! **

- Vous êtes sûrs que ça va marcher ? Demanda Danemark, un peu stresser.

- _Amigo_ ! Fais-nous confiance ! Fit Espagne, en souriant.

- Oui, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne résiste pas à notre doux poème... Fit France d'une voix qui se voulait suave, mais qui en fait, faisait peur.

- Yeah ! Il a raison ! C'est un _Awesome_ poème qu'on a écrit là ! Fit Prusse, en hurlant.

Danemark les observa une seconde, puis un grand sourire semblable aux trois autres s'installa sur son visage. Ils étaient à présent tous les quatre cachés dans les fougères du jardin de Norvège, à se sourire comme des idiots... Il prit la feuille que Prusse lui tendit et se releva, se bouffant au passage quelques herbes par-ci par-là.

Il épousseta son long manteau pour la forme, passa pour la millième fois une main dans ses cheveux et bomba le torse pour se donner du courage. Avec ça, c'est sûr, Norvège allait craquer ! Matthias ne connaissait pas de meilleurs poètes que les membres du Bad Touch Trio !

Il se dirigea tel un paon vers la maison de Norvège. Il sonna, se recoiffa et fit un sourire qui se voulait charmant, mais en réalité il faisait plus pervers ou homme complètement dérangé dans sa tête, mais qu'importe, Danemark était persuadé qu'il était sexy !

Quelques secondes après avoir sonné, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Norvège passablement ennuyé. Il eut même le droit à un soupir quand les yeux violets se posèrent sur lui.

- C'est pour quoi ?

Danemark se racla la gorge puis posa les yeux sur la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et récita en hurlant ses quelques mots :

_Mon cher Norvège,_

_Tes cheveux blonds couleur d'une femme des rues_,

_Me donnent envie de passer ma grande main dedans et faire plein de mignons petits noeuds !_

- Ca c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ! Fit Danemark, fier de lui.

Norvège lui, soupira silencieusement, prenant appuie sur l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés.

_Tu es si... Si... Her...Her..._

- Comment on dit ? Fit Danemark en se retournant vers les fougères. Norvège haussa un sourcil.

- Hermoso, Her-Mo-So ! Chuchota une voix provenant des fougères.

Danemark acquiesça puis se retourna vers Norvège qui se curait les ongles. Il fit un sourire idiot et retourna à sa lecture.

_Tu es si, si... Hairmousou._

On entendit un cri de protestation étouffé...

_Tes awesome fesses me donne envie de te faire des choses awesome, t'as vu ?_

Norvège commençait à trembler de rage, il se mordit violemment la lèvre du bas pour ne pas craquer et régler son compte au Danois qui continuait de lire.

_Mais non ! Bande d'imbéciles ! Il faut lui parler d'amour ! _

_A moi !_

_No, a mi !_

_Nein ! Für mich !_

_C'est moi qui est le stylo, haha !_

_Agejvinejkbfopgpzbfbb -gros trait- guhisjgç..._

- Voilà ! La suite je crois que c'est du morse, et je connais pas trop cette langue... Se mit à sourire le Danois.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il se prit un violemment un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, le faisant vaciller, puis de nouveau tomber sur les fesses et dévaler les escaliers. La porte se referma d'un coup sec.

Sonné, Danemark n'entendit pas des cris de peurs s'élevaient d'une certaine fougère...

* * *

**Leçon N°3 : Le dîner so romantic ! **

Encore un grand classique, mais c'était le meilleur ! Après qu'il lui fasse goûter les merveilleux plats préparés par France en secret, croyant que c'était lui-même qui les avait faits, Norvège ne voudra plus qu'une chose : L'épouser !

Il se mit à rire quand France lui fît signe que tout était prêt. Au même moment la porte de son manoir sonna. Il s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine pour aller ouvrir à Norvège quand soudain, France, qui n'était toujours pas parti, le retint par le bras.

Il lui mit un tablier sale autour du cou et lui envoya de la farine un peu partout sur le visage. Danemark toussa à en perdre un poumon puis il se fit tartiner d'une substance étrangement verte qui sentait pas la rose. Qu'importe.

France se recula pour admirer son oeuvre. Il eut un sourire satisfait, Danemark était parfait ! Comme ça, Norvège croira encore plus que c'était lui qui avait le repas.

Une fois le Français partit par la porte de derrière, Danemark alla enfin ouvrir au pauvre Norvégien qui était mort de froid à l'extérieur. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit un Norvège ennuyé et une aura coléreuse autour de lui. Il l'invita à rentrer, chose que Lukas avait déjà fait avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Ils passèrent enfin à table.

Le repas se passa à merveille ! Ils avaient discutés (enfin surtout Danemark avait parlé) et Norvège avait même un petit sourire tout le long de la soirée, vraiment parfait ! L'ambiance était sereine et propice ...

Alors, en fin de soirée, quand il fut l'heure pour Norvège de partir de chez Danemark, celui-ci le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Avant que le plus petit ne s'en aille, il lui fit un grand sourire que Matthias n'avait pas eu la chance de beaucoup voir. Prenant ça comme une invitation il s'avança vers le plus jeune et ferma les yeux.

Mais avant que ses lèvres n'atteignent celles de Norvège, il se sentit soudainement mal, et très fatigué. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il tomba en arrière, tête la première sur le parquet froid. Il dormait à présent comme une masse.

Norvège quand à lui, le regarda en souriant. Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon une petite boîte qui contenait des ... Médicaments ? Il la secoua, toujours en souriant.

- Ça marche vraiment bien ces somnifères dits donc !

Puis il partit en claquant la porte. Cela ne réveilla même pas Danemark qui dormait comme un bébé, serrant contre lui son tapis légèrement poussiéreux.

* * *

**Leçon n°4 : S'intéresser à ce qu'il aime ! **

Il avait une super idée ! Norvège aimait les fées, les trolls et tous ces trucs qui n'existaient pas ! Il avait qu'à faire genre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, puis qu'il discutait avec des fées ! Comme ça Norvège penserait qu'ils aimaient les mêmes choses et là, il tomberait fou amoureux de lui, c'est sûr !

Un jour, alors qu'il suivait Norvège dans une forêt norvégienne dîtes : "magique", il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Norvège était tranquillement assis sur une branche d'arbre et discuté tout seul, souriant comme il n'avait jamais souri, son visage avait l'air si calme, si doux... Si apaisait. Danemark comprenait vraiment pourquoi il était tombé amoureux du Norvégien...

Il s'avança alors dans la forêt, faisant mine de n'pas avoir vu Lukas qui s'arrêta de parler et observa le Danois de dos. Il reprit une mine ennuyée. Il regarda Matthias parler et faire de grands gestes.. Tout seul.

- Oh vous, les petites fées, vous êtes si mignonnes ! Hurla-t-il pour bien que Norvège l'entende.

Il zieuta le Norvégien derrière lui, yes ! Il le regardait, enfin ! Alors il fit mine que les petites fées essayaient de gentiment l'attaquer.

- Hahahahahaha ! Non, non ! Arrêtés ! Hahahaha ça chatouille !

Il tomba même au sol, frôlant de se casser le coccyx... Il roula dans l'herbe verte et fraîche, laissant une grosse trace verte sur ses vêtements. Il continuait de rire bruyamment.

De son côté, Norvège soupira silencieusement, les fées qui se tenaient sur ses épaules, les bras et les jambes croisaient, firent de même.

Le Danois était vraiment désespérant...

* * *

**Leçon N°5 : Lui susurrer des mots doux qui le/la feront craqué(e) !**

Une semaine qu'il avait tentée d'impressionner le Norvégien avec ses talents d'acteur, mais celui-ci n'avait pas été visiblement conquis... Dommage !

Mais Danemark ne s'était pas désespéré pour autant ! Il avait un plan ! Un très bon plan ! Mais il avait dû attendre le jour j du sommet mondial pour le mettre à exécution, et cela avait été long, une semaine... Une semaine sans voir Lukas ! C'était de la torture !

De son côté, Norvège était calme et détendu... Cela faisait une semaine que Danemark n'avait pas essayé de le draguer, et c'était tant mieux ! Mais il avait quand même un mauvais pressentiment...

Une fois qu'Allemagne eut besoin de crier pour calmer toutes les nations du monde présente, la salle redevint calme et Allemagne exposa en premier ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour son pays. Norvège était l'un des derniers à passer, alors il s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'en avait rien à faire de c'qu'Allemagne ou France compté faire pour leurs crises économiques !

Soudain Finlande passa un post-it à Islande qui lui passa. "Pour toi" avait-il simplement dit. Il haussa les épaules et prit le papier. Il eut une grimace de dégoût quand il vit l'écriture peu soignée de Danemark.

_"Hey Norvège ! Est-ce que ton père est peintre ? Non parce que t'es aussi beau qu'une oeuvre d'art !" _

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait... Foutu pressentiment à la con ! Il plia le papier en boule et le jeta derrière son épaule. Le papier alla directement dans la poubelle, sous le regard impressionné d'Italie du Nord qui se fit sévèrement engueuler par Allemagne.

Plus tard, alors que la réunion était enfin finie, il s'apprêta à sortir de l'immeuble typiquement Japonais, quand une main retint son épaule. Il se retourna et à son plus grand malheur, il tomba sur Danemark, un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres.

- Hey, Norvège ! On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à une biscotte ?

- Non. Claqua la voix sanglante du Norvégien.

Malheureusement, ça ne déstabilisa pas le Danois qui se mit encore plus à sourire.

- Non, parce que t'es craquant !

Norvège, dépassé et ennuyé, le laissa seul en plan dans le couloir. Danemark lui, sauta de joie ! Il avait aimé, il en était sûr !

Pauvre enfant...

Plus tard encore, Norvège avait enfin fini de manger, les repas avec toutes les nations il détestait ça. Il avait un gros mal de tête à cause de toutes les disputes qui régnaient dans la pièce qui en plus, était grande, donc qui faisait un écho d'enfer !

Il était tranquillement en train de se promener dans un jardin typiquement Japonais, il aimait bien cette culture, tellement différente de la sienne. Il observa un jardin zen, puis prit place sur un banc en pierre pour le contempler.

- HEYYYYYYY ! NORGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Il ferma les yeux et serra, les poings. Tout compte fait, il détestait les jardins zen...

Danemark arriva en courant et s'arrêta devant lui. Il avait dû courir beaucoup car il suffoquait.

- Hey, Norvège ! Norge ! Ton père il est pas terroriste par hasard ?

- Laisse mon père en deh...

- Non parce que, franchement, t'es une bombe !

Et là, s'en fut trop pour les pauvres nerfs du Norvégien qui craquèrent. Il se leva en vitesse grand V et fit face au Danois qui souriait toujours comme un putain d'idiot.

- À moi. Fit-il d'un ton froid.

- Toi aussi tu veux me sortir des phrases mignonnes, Norvège ?

Il se retint de soupirer.

- Ton père, il fait de la musculation ou du Bodybuilding, non ?

- Oh ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis beau, fort et musclé ?

Les yeux de Danemark étaient remplis d'étoiles, Norvège avait soudainement envie de lui crever.

- Non, parce que t'es lourd.

Puis il lui passa à côté, son aura changea en quelque chose de froid, très froid... Encore plus froid que les hivers de Russie ! Danemark se liquéfia sur place, ne pouvant plus bouger.

Quand il put enfin se remettre à bouger, il voulut courir derrière Norvège.

- Norge, attends !

Mais la lanière de sa sandale typiquement japonaise se cassa et il trébucha, tombant comme un gros boulet dans le sable du jardin zen. Japon avait fait une syncope en voyant le massacre...

* * *

**Leçon N°6 : Faire une sortie romantique !**

Rien de tel pour une sortie romantique que la patinoire ! Oui ! En plus les nordics adoraient patiner ! Ils étaient très forts pour ça ! Mais quoi de mieux que la patinoire personnelle des Nations ? Il avait réservé son jour spécialement, avait même fait changer les décorations et l'éclairage pour que ça soit plus romantique !

Ils avaient donc enfilé leurs patins et s'étaient élancé tous les deux sur la glace, ils avaient fait quelques figures puis avaient encore patinés.

Danemark décida alors de passer à l'action et de faire comme tous les futurs couples faisaient, prendre la main de Norvège et patiner avec lui !

Il s'apprêta à agriper la main de Lukas quand soudain il se sentit propulser en avant ! Il tomba nez le premier face contre glace ! K.O le Matthias !

Glace 1 - Matthias 0

Soudain un bruit de frein sur la glace se fit entendre.

- Oups... Je pensais être invisible cette fois... Fit une petite voix.

- T'es qui ? Fit une autre voix, plus enfantine et animal.

- Can... Oh, Norvège, bonjour !

Norvège le salua à son tour d'un signe de tête poli.

Quand Danemark se réveilla, il remarqua Norvège qui jouait avec... Avec qui d'ailleurs ? Qui c'était ? Il jouait à ce sport là... Comment s'appelait-il ? Du... Hoc... Hockey ! Oui c'est ça, du hockey !

Non mais sérieusement, qui était ce type ?

* * *

**Leçon N°7 : Un film pour l'embrasser !**

Au lieu d'aller au cinéma, où il ne pourrait pas être seul avec son précieux Norge, Danemark décida plutôt d'inviter une fois de plus le Norvégien chez lui. Il avait tout prévu, le film d'horreur, les pop-corn, les boissons ET l'haleine fraîche.

Quand le Norvégien arriva, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé devant la télé.

Au bout d'interminables et longues minutes d'un film ennuyant à mourir, Norvège soupira.

Tout à coup, l'électricité sauta. Chouette... Un classique.

Son plan marchait à merveilleux ! Danemark était sûr, dans le noir, après une scène d'épouvante, Norvège aller se réfugier dans ses bras, en couinant de peur. Il s'approcha alors doucement et prit Norvège par les épaules. Il rapprocha son visage à l'aveugle et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Tiens ? Norvège avait drôlement maigri ! Puis ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi doux qu'à l'accoutumée... Qu'importe ! Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Norvège. Enfin ! Enfin, il l'embrassait ! Bon ses lèvres étaient un peu bizarres, mais qu'importe ! Et il avait un peu de barbe... Tiens, il croyait que le Norvégien était imberbe... Qu'importe ! Il l'embrassait, il l'embrassait !

Soudain la lumière se ralluma, agressant ses magnifiques yeux. Il les ouvrit et vit Lukas près de la porte, la main sur l'interrupteur, une mine ennuyée accrochait au visage.

Tiens ? S'il n'embrassait pas Norvège, qui embrassait-il ? Il posa les yeux en face de lui et remarqua qu'il embrassait... Une serpillère ! Il fit une grimace de dégoût en projetant le balai au sol, loin de lui. Il cracha et s'essuya la bouche, la langue, les dents... C'était dégoûtant ! Quelle horreur !

- Je rentre. Claqua la voix du Norvégien.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva en vitesse.

- Non, attends Nor...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le Norvégien, il se prit les pieds dans le balai et tomba, nez contre terre. La porte claqua d'un coup sec.

- Aie...

* * *

**Leçon N°8 : S'il refuse, le forcer.**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il campait devant la maison de Norvège. Il en avait marre que Lukas ne le remarque pas ! Il existait pourtant, punaise ! Alors il décida de faire la grève de la faim pour qu'il accepte enfin de sortir avec lui. Il s'était même enchaîné au saule pleureur de Norvège.

Qu'importe qu'il soit malade ou pas ! Norvège finirait bien par céder et accepter de l'épouser, foi de Danois !

- T'es sûr qu'il risque pas de crever de froid dehors ? Demanda Islande en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Non, t'en fais pas.

Islande haussa alors les épaules. Après tout, c'était pas ses histoires.

* * *

**Leçon N°9 : Lui chanter des chansons d'amour.**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était enchaîné à son arbre, et Norvège ne l'avait toujours pas calculé. Finlande avait bien tenté de le faire bouger du jardin du Norvégien, mais Matthias avait refusé, hurlant à la mort qu'il resterait là, un point c'est tout ! Non mais !

Pour faire passer le temps, il avait apporté une guitare. Soudain, il se rappela du conseil numéro neuf ! Mais oui ! Il allait lui chanter une chanson ! Une chanson d'amour !

Il était tard cette nuit-là, et il faisait très froid ! Au moins, ça le réchaufferait un peu !

Il gratta donc les premières notes sur les cordes de sa guitare pas du tout accordée et fit quelques vocalises qui firent hurler les chats et les chiens du quartier à la mort.

C'était, parfait ! Il avait vraiment une voix sublime !

Il gratta donc les cordes dans un style très mexicain et hurla les paroles de sa chanson.

_Je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeee !_

_Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiimeuuuuuh ! _

_Comme un fou !_

_Comme un roi !_

_Comme une star de ci..._

Il ne put continuer sa chanson, car il sentit une grosse rafale de vent fonder droit sur lui, l'emportant, lui et le saule pleureur jusqu'au Danemark. Non sans un hurlement de peur.

Norvège soupira d'aise, enfin, cet idiot était parti ! Il remercia intérieur son troll de compagnie et se promit de lui donner une belle récompense... Pourquoi pas un grand Danois cramé en désert ? Qui sait ?

* * *

**Leçon N°10 : Faire un truc Awesome pour lui montrer ton amour.**

C'était l'été en France, et pour ce faire, Francis avait invité toutes les nations à venir passer les vacances dans le sud sur une plage privée. Cette plage était entourée par des gros rochers dont Francis était très fier, ça s'appelait des "Calanques" apparemment, avec des noms bizarres...

Alors que Norvège lisait tranquille sous un parasole, à l'abri du soleil pour protéger sa peau de poupée, il fut déranger par des rires. Puis Finlande vint le voir avec une mine apeurée et désemparée.

- Viens voir ! Viens !

À contre-coeur, Norvège le suivit. Ils marchèrent le long de la plage puis ils arrivèrent là où il y avait toutes les nations. Ils regardaient tous en l'air, en riant, d'autre en faisant les gros yeux.

Norvège fit donc de même et tomba sur... Sur Danemark, en haut d'une immense calanque. Mais là n'était pas le pire non. Noooooooooooon... Il avait un espèce de gros drapeau où il y avait marqué :

"_NORGE VEUX-TU M'EPOUSER ?"_

Norvège se cacha derrière ses mèches de cheveux, quel idiot. Il fit un joli doigt d'honneur au Danois qui lui faisait de grands signes de bras.

Une grosse bourasque de vent typiquement Française survint à ce moment-là. Emporta la pancarte du Danois qui tomba du mauvais côté, vers la terre et non dans l'eau... Toutes les nations s'étaient couvert les yeux pour ne pas voir le massacre...

Norvège soupira, quel idiot...

* * *

Danemark, allongé dans un lit médicalisé, un bras et une jambe dans le plâtre se plaignait à cause de la douleur. Il avait le nez cassé ainsi que quelques dents en moins et les deux yeux aux beurres noirs...

Il avait tout essayé, tout ! Mais Norvège l'avait repoussé à chaque fois... C'était fini, il abandonnait...

Soudain, on toqua à sa porte. Il haussa un sourcil, c'était sûrement Suède qui revenait pour taper sur ses blessures quand Finlande avait le dos tourné... Il soupira, mais s'arrêta quand il vit Lukas s'avancer vers lui.

- N-Norge ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais...

- Je... Heu... Ça va...

Il voulut bouger mais sa jambe plâtrée qui reposait en l'air l'en empêcha.

Il vit Norvège s'asseoir prêt de lui, dans son lit. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Lukas s'avança. Il plaqua ses mains sur les joues de Danemark qui fit les gros yeux, ne comprenant pas trop où le blond voulait en venir.

- C'est oui...

Murmura-t-il avant de capturer les lèvres de Danemark dans les siennes. Matthias, tout d'abord surpris écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus, puis il les ferma appréciant le baiser, pestant de ne pouvoir toucher le Norvégien.

Quand le baiser fut rompu, Lukas se recula et ils se regardèrent. Danemark était le plus heureux des nations sur terre ! Non ! Que dis-je ! L'homme le plus heureux, du monde ! Non ! De l'espace ! De la Galaxie ! Il affichait un sourire niais, qui fit légèrement sourire Norvège.

Puis le sourire se transforma en grimace de douleur.

- Aïïïïe ! Norvège !

- Oups. Fit-il sans vraiment le penser.

**Leçon 2.0 : Faire des choses dangereuses et être mal en point en suite pour être sûr de l'appâter ! **

_**Attention ! Ne fait pas ça chez vous, ça peut faire beaucoup bobo !**_

- J'confirme ! Fit Danemark, avec un sourire niais, avant de ce faire réembrasser par Norvège.

Fin.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! (Oooooooooh Capri !) pardon, pardon !

Bref, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! Je pense pas avoir besoin de faire des traductions franco/espagnol/allemande, si ? Au pire, allez chercher sur google roh !

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis trop nulle en poème... Je crois que j'ai pas une âme assez tourmentée... (J'me moque pas des poètes amateurs, promis ! :() du coup ça a donné.. Ça. Vous avez reconnu la chanson de Lara Fabian hein... Qui ne l'a connaît pas, sérieusement ? ... A moins que vous, lecteur, ayez pas plus de dix ans, et ça... Kk.

Non plus sérieusement, merci encore une fois d'avoir pris le temps de lire, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires, mais ça fait du bien à l'auteur qui regarde toutes les deux minutes si personne lui à laissé un commentaire ... -Fais les yeux du Chat Potté-

Beusous partout, partout, partout !


End file.
